


危险地带2

by yeetmojito



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeetmojito/pseuds/yeetmojito
Kudos: 3





	危险地带2

肖战做梦都没想过能和王一博打上一炮。

那是他偷偷念想了好久的人，在这个充满危险气息的街区中唯一一个让他魂牵梦萦的人。

肖战每晚都会在这个街区的便利店兼职。他见识了太多这条街上的肮脏破事，每晚都有数不清的男男女女相互纠缠走进店里，随手从摆着各式各样品牌避孕套的柜子中挑一个顺眼的，把钱撂下就急匆匆地赶着离开。

因为这样肖战还经常收到“小费”，也不枉他这么辛苦夜夜遇上这些不堪入目的破事。

如果别人问起这间便利店最畅销的是什么，肖战大概也只能扯着脸皮子笑着回答，“就是您面前的这一排避孕套。”

但考量到他自身的样貌长得出众的缘由，为了自身的安全起见，他每天都会戴着口罩和一顶黑色的鸭舌帽去上班。

肖战从小到大从来都没真正意义上喜欢过任何一个人，男女他都接触过，除了公式化的恋爱模式，再想往前一步走基本是不可能的。

倒也不是性冷淡，就是没感觉。

直到某天晚上瞧见走进店里的王一博。

他身边靠着一位衣衫不整的男子，看起来迷迷糊糊的，显然是在这条街上的不知道哪间酒吧里喝醉了，又或是被下药了。这样的事情很平常，肖战也见怪不怪，只是安分地做好自己的工作。

可那是王一博。

他在不知第几个前任的手机里看到过他们做爱的视频。

肖战在看到视频的时候当下便起了反应，以为终于遇见了一个能够让他提起兴趣的人，在一切准备妥当后，他压在前任的身上，过了五分钟还是一动不动。

他做不下去。

最后只能尴尬地以分手收场，前任也因此到处宣扬说肖战怎么怎么不行。

想到这些，肖战突然就想通了。

说不定当初让他起了反应的人根本就不是什么前任，而是在和前任缠绵悱恻的王一博。

视频里的他看上去很有经验，把前任服侍得服服帖帖的，就是不知道为什么前任没继续和他在一起。

但是看了看王一博身边的人儿，不用想也能明了，前任可能也只不过是他其中一个炮友而已。

肖战明亮的双眼在伪装下也有着藏不住的笑意，王一博没怎么注意，只拿了几盒保险套就急急忙忙地将男人拉走，看上去很不耐烦。

肖战还没来得及想好该怎么搭讪，人就跑了。

他很纳闷，也只好继续等待着下一个王一博出现的夜晚。

终于让他等到了这一晚。

肖战从店里望向门外就隐约看见一个神似王一博的身影。

他佯装想喝口水的样子迅速地脱下了口罩。眼神却一直往外漂移，紧紧地盯着王一博推门而入的情景。

“你好，欢迎光临！”

肖战在空无一人的店内扯声大喊，把依旧睡眠惺忪的王一博给吓了一跳，肖战立马就红了脸，有些不好意思地偏过头捧着自己的双脸，鼓着气四处张望的小眼神像极了只受惊的小兔子。

王一博从远处瞧着，发现店员好像...长得还挺好看？

之前来的时候怎么没发现这里有个这么好看的店员？

看他那个不知所措的样子，还挺可爱的。

王一博大步走向柜台，嘴角弯起一个好看的弧度，依旧是那个看上去放荡不羁的样子。

他站在柜台前，视线紧紧地盯着肖战刚刚别过来的脸，在对上王一博的眼神后瞬间变得心虚，在家里练习了好多次的搭讪话语在此时一个字都吐不出来，他着急地抓了抓头发，不敢将视线放在王一博的身上，却瞧见收银台上出现了一个、两个、三个...

各式各样的保险套。

王一博正在随手将整个柜子剩下的保险套尽数扔到柜台上。嘴角的弧度洋溢着满满的笑意，直勾勾地歪着头盯着肖战，看着他那张快要红得滴出血的脸蛋。

就这样搞上了。

在偌大的床上醒过来时，肖战还以为只是个短暂而美好的春梦，直到明确感受到身体各处的种种不适，他低头看了眼自己的身子，竟全都布满了紫红色的痕迹，在白皙的皮肤上显得像一罐莓果味的优格，淡淡地洋溢着独特清秀的香气。

1358590XXXX  
有需要 欢迎随时来电

王一博

肖战小心翼翼地下了床四处走动，发现王一博早在他睡得沉稳之际就悄声离开了，只在厅内的茶几上发现了这张便签，上面还压着一张房卡。

他紧紧地握着手上的便签，露出浅浅的笑容，快速地将电话号存好后，把王一博留下的便签当宝贝似的放到了皮夹里，反复用指尖轻轻地摩擦着，笑意也更加旺盛，肖战满意地简单收拾下自己，从镜子中瞧见自己浑身上下无一处不在散发着暧昧的气息，是那人给他留下的。

真的没想到和对的人上床可以这么爽。

肖战还是感到有些害羞，感觉自己在这场性事中像一个没经验的小白，烦恼着自己在王一博面前的那些青涩举动和模样会不会觉得很丢人。

看来还是得多锻炼自己才能去找王一博啊。

人总是在尝鲜后变得越发贪婪。

无数个平凡的夜晚，在这危险的街区内大大小小不同的旅店中都沾染过肖战的气息。

直到这天，肖战鼓起勇气联系了王一博。

两人约在了上一次的酒店。地点是肖战选的，上一次做的那些画面和快感无时无刻不在冲击着他的脑袋，让他思念得很。

门铃响起，当肖战将门打开时，顿时感到眼前一黑，还未来得及将站在门后的人看个够，就被那人蒙上了眼罩。

“你今天想这样做吗？”

王一博快速地向前走几步，贴近肖战的身子，指尖轻轻地拂过肖战的右耳，却又在他的左耳边缓缓地呼着气。另一只手则是揽住了肖战的腰身，让他紧贴着自己的身子，又逐渐地用指尖往后移。

指尖一点一点地按压着肖战的腰绕了一圈，像是在他的身上弹奏了一曲红尘，使得肖战窄瘦的腰被王一博的手臂环绕着，使得蒙着眼罩的肖战身子越来越敏感，王一博往他耳边吹个气都能使他的身体瞬间抖动起来，还伴随着他闷在嘴里不肯叫出声来的嗯哼声。

看不见王一博的肖战在他的挑弄下早就勃起了，双手也自然地勾着王一博的颈部，将他的头靠在王一博的肩上，小声地喘息回应，“想看着你做...”

王一博的手已经从腰窝往下顺着移到了臀部，草率地褪去裤头后将大手伸入，留恋地轻轻按压着肖战丰满白皙的臀肉，一边亲吻着他的脖子，肖战的听力由蒙眼都关系也变得更敏感，而王一博又像是故意在自己的颈上大口地吮吸，那股情色的吮吸声让他觉得害羞，身体却异常地兴奋。

王一博缓缓地抬起头，用一只手扶着肖战的后脑勺，轻轻地在他的嘴唇舔了一下，就迅速将头往后移，肖战明显感受到了自己的嘴唇被王一博挑逗，可是当他张嘴想让他将舌头进入到自己的口腔时王一博又迅速移开了。

肖战又急又恼，清楚地听见了王一博正在得意地笑着，他将原本勾着王一博的手顺着肩膀、胸肌快速地向下移，一把从下往上用力地抓了抓王一博已经肿大得快将裤型撑破的性器。

“嘶...生气了？”

王一博快速在肖战的嘴唇亲了一下，也加大了正在按压着肖战臀肉的手的力度，掐得原本白皙的臀肉染上了深浅不一的红色印记，看上去就像是一片片的红色花瓣，凋零在一片雪花之中。

“嗯...很生气。”

王一博再次附上了肖战的嘴唇，只不过这次他很快地就撬开了肖战因赌气而紧闭着的牙关，凶猛地侵略着他的口腔，追捕着肖战那试图窜逃的舌头，在逮到后先用舌尖轻轻拂过，而后是更深地往口腔内伸入，肖战被吻得迷迷糊糊的，气都差点喘不上来，他抵在喉间似有似无的呻吟声都被王一博尽数地给含进了嘴里。

王一博吻着肖战，一手揽着他往前走，两人正面对着对方相拥相吻，王一博每往前走一步，离肖战的身子又近一步，紧紧相贴，已经鼓起一包的性器隔着裤子相互厮磨，在行走过程中王一博已经将一只手往肖战的臀部抚摸按压，轻轻地拨开雪白的臀瓣，将一根手指缓缓送了进去。

“唔...嗯....”

肖战感受到了异物的入侵，在没有润滑的状况下有些不舒服，但正在和王一博唇舌纠缠的他被吻得说不出话来，只好紧紧地抱着身前的人，无处安放的小爪在王一博漂亮的背肌上留下一道道抓痕。

“是多久没做了，怎么还和上次一样紧？”

王一博将舌头退出肖战的口腔，在弥留之际依恋地轻轻咬着肖战的下唇，用门牙温柔地厮磨着，逐渐放开，浑浊的银丝随着他的离去无声无息地掉落在二人正紧紧相贴的性器上。

“嗯...也...也没多久...啊...”

王一博继续将手指往前肖战体内送去，急急忙忙地搂着肖战走向不远处的沙发，王一博转了个身坐在了沙发上，把揽在手里的肖战放在了大腿上。

肖战张腿坐在了王一博的腿上，俯身下去吻了王一博，一边扭动着腰身，将自己和王一博发硬的性器在隔了几层衣服布料的状态下小幅度地摩擦，因为扭动着腰身的关系，王一博的手指更是容易进入他的后穴内。

“把裤子脱了。”

王一博将手指从肖战体内抽了出来，轻轻拍了拍他的屁股，也迅速地脱下自己的上衣和裤子，蒙着眼的肖战扭捏着身子缓缓褪去裤脚，王一博抬眼望着坐在他腿上一丝不挂的肖战，舔了舔自己的食指便再次往肖战的后穴内送去。

等到肖战能够完全容纳王一博的三根手指后，他迅速将手指抽出，换上硬挺得肿大狰狞的性器，双手拖着肖战的臀肉往下放，一下换了尺寸的异物进入肖战的体内，使得他用力地抓紧了王一博的肩膀，喉间发出的呻吟声里都带了点哭腔。

王一博一边恶狠地顶撞着肖战，手在肖战胸前两点反复轻佻玩弄，让身子已经敏感得开始在抖动的肖战连呻吟的声线都变得颠簸。

王一博一把抓着肖战的后脑勺，将他拉到自己的眼前，在他耳边问，“上次和谁做了？什么时候？”

“啊...嗯......就上...上个星期...”

王一博再次用力地顶入，滚烫的性器快速地在肖战体内抽插，顶得肖战又疼又爽，紧紧抱着王一博的颈肩呻吟。

“那你是喜欢和他做，还是和我？”

王一博放慢了抽插的速度，慢悠悠地在肖战体内搅动，已经累得趴在王一博身上的肖战正对着王一博的耳朵大口地喘息。

“嗯..喜...喜欢和你做...啊....”

王一博瞬间加大了抽插的力度和速度，在肖战的甬道内摩擦，原本就滚烫的性器和肠壁都让他们爽得头皮发麻，性器不断地朝敏感点顶弄，肖战蒙着眼被操得爽翻天的模样和叫声无一处不是在挑逗着王一博的性欲，发狠地继续捅进去，直到王一博将肖战的性器放在手里呵护般地抚摸时才发现顶处早已流出了液体。

王一博满意地亲了亲肖战的嘴角，随后在狠狠地抽插几十次后也在肖战体内射了出来。

“喜欢和我做，那怎么过这么久才联系我呢？”

王一博将蒙着肖战双眼的眼罩拆下，肖战一时被光线刺激得睁不开双眼，而后缓缓睁开漂亮的双眼，对王一博说，“好吃的东西总是要留到最后才吃啊。”


End file.
